


Love Is As Easy As Crepes

by LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, gay kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler/pseuds/LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a chef at Zayn's new restaurant and when a pro footballer visits the little cafe love starts to boil. Really stupid summary but meh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry slapped his alarm clock and groaned, shaking his chestnut curls.  
He slowly fell out of bed and drudged into his bathroom to get ready for his day at Zolo’s. The restaurant that his two best friends Zayn and Liam opened up last year.

Harry was head chef and absolutely loved his job. His kitchen was open so all the happy customers could come and see him in action. Although it wasn’t his type of scene. Most of the visitors to his kitchen were the young women who went to the country club that occupied Zolo’s. He was much more interested in the championship footballer who practiced outside the windows of the restaurant. Harry would watch him all day long if he could. His ripping muscles through his shirt and the way he pushed his hair back when he made a goal. It was fascinating.

Harry walked inside the restaurant and was greeted by giggling young girls all standing outside his kitchen. "H-hi Harry", a girl with blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, wearing a pink tennis outfit said blushing. Her friends were pushing her towards Harry and giggling. "Hay", Harry said cooly, walking into the kitchen and buttoning up his white chef jacket. "I-I was just wondering if you could just um-", she hesitated. Her watery blue eyes reminded Harry of the eyes of the footballer outside. He smiled at her and put his elbows down on the counter,”yeah?”. "Oh um, n-never mind", her friends scolded her as they all ran out of the restaurant.

Harry slipped on his hat as Zayn walked into the kitchen, whistling,”another group of giggling little girls I see?”. Harry laughed,” yeah. Can’t do anything about that”. Zayn patted Harry’s shoulder “I have good news for you though”, Harry looked over at Zayn curiously,”a couple tables were reserved today for a meeting at four. They requested some crepes suzette”. Harry smiled fondly, crepes were one of his favorite things to make. He looked at the time and saw he only had and hour until they arrived an got working immediately.

He heard the doors open and the sounds of conversing business men. He smiled as he started plating the crepes and patted his hands on his apron. He removed the dirty a prom and walked out to the group to seat them. He shook the hand of each man unenthusiastically until he saw the angelic face he watched everyday. He sat stood frozen with his hand still hold the other mans. The other man smiled awkwardly as he tried to free himself from Harry’s grip. He sat down at the head of the table and Harry began taking drink orders. When Harry finally reached the man he asked for a little California Pinot Nior. Harry smiled and wrote it down. As he began to walk away, the man grabbed his sleeve and brought him down to whisper in his ear, “and make it a little special yeah?”. Harry blushed horribly as he walked back into the kitchen.

The men began talking about something as Harry finished his plating. “So Mr. Tomlinson, So we have a deal?”, a tall man with black hair and matching black suit stood up and held his hand out to the man. He stood and shook his hand eagerly. Harry smiled looking at the mans bright grin. He served the crepes and went back into the kitchen blushing.

 

The men stood to leave and Harry turned back to his work until he heard a light laugh coming from behind him. He turned around to see the lightly tanned face of Mr. Tomlinson, as the business called him. "Hi", he said smiling. Harry blushed,”H-hi. Would you like to order something?”. Harry tried to not let him she his blushing but that sadly didn’t work. "Yeah sure. How about one date next week with me", he said with a grin. He wrote his number down on a napkin from near by and slid it to Harry,"call me yeah? The names Louis". His eyes sparkled and Harry couldn’t help but smile, “Sure”. He held the number close to his chest as Louis left.


	2. Love Is As Easy As Crepes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baker, Harry and footballer, Louis have their first date and things go a way Harry didn't quite see coming.

Harry is nervously pacing the floor of his small flat, his worn boots tapping the hardwood. He walked over to the window for the fifth time and sighed in relief to not see the gray Porsche Cayman he knew Louis had. 

He was beyond nervous for his date with the young footballer.

He pulled at the black blazer covering his purple dress shirt as he looked in the mirror, checking himself again. 

Just then, the sound of screeching and a loud horn was heard from outside. Harry gasped before checking himself once more in the mirror and running over to the window. 

A chocolate brown quiff popping out from under a black beanie peeked out from the door of the car outside and was then followed a lightly tanned face. Louis slipped off the black sunglasses covering his watery blue eyes and looked up at harry in the window. He smiled brightly and starting walking towards the building. 

Harry panicked and ran around his flat quickly picking things up off the floor and tossing them into the bathroom. The doorbell rang and he ran to the door and looked through the peek hole (as if anyone else could be there). He took a deep breath before opening the door, “bye. I mean hi”. 

Louis giggled softly, “Hello. Are you ok?”

Harry nodded slowly. He slowly looked down Louis body, noticing his leather jacket with a white ‘5SecondsOfSummer’ t-shirt peaking through, tight black skinny jeans, and a pair of black and white Vans.

“0-oh am I over dressed? I could change if I am. I mean it’s no-“ Harry rambled nervously. 

Louis touched Harry’s shoulder softly, ”No you look great. If anything, I’m under dressed”.

Harry smiled and looked down at his shoes trying to cover up his pink cheeks.

“You ready to go?”, Louis asked.

“Go where?”

“Well its kind of impossible for anyone to not like music so I thought we could go to a concert in the park at the club. It’s kinda lame I know but I know a performer there and he really wanted me to come out an see him play”, Louis said, leaning lightly on the doorframe. 

“Sounds great”, Harry said smiling bigger than he needed to. 

“Awesome. Lets go”, Louis turned to walk back to his car with Harry following close behind him. Harry’s eyes slid down Louis back until they found Louis’ tight bum in his jeans and he quickly pulled them back up.

 

Louis parked his car and the two got out. Louis racked his eyes over the large field and found a nice place for them to sit. The sun was slowly setting as the concert began. Lots of good performers stepped on stage and Louis pointed out his friend, Niall as being the one they came to see. 

As the show came to a close, Harry and Louis rambled on about their lives. Harry telling Louis how he became a chef and Louis telling Harry how he began playing football. 

“We should probably start heading back. Its starting to get late”, Harry said as he saw the people around them packing up their chairs and blankets. 

“Yeah”, Louis agreed and they both stood. 

As they reached the car, Louis opened the passenger door for Harry and he smiled at the shorter mans gesture. “Thanks”, Harry said feeling the heat of blush creeping onto his face as Louis closed the door and got in on his side.

Louis laughed, “No problem”.

They sat quietly in the car as the rode back to Harry’s flat.

When they arrived, Louis opened the door and lead Harry up to his flat (Harry smiling like an idiot the while time). 

“Thanks”, Harry said as they reached his door. 

“No problem. It was fun hanging out with you. I would love to do it again sometime if you’d like”, Louis smiled. 

Harry smiled back, “Y-yeah of course”.

They stood awkwardly for a moment just looking around, occasionally looking at each other.  
The silence was finally broken as Louis sighed, “Since I probably wont do this later if I don’t do it now-“. Louis sighed and popped up to his toes before his connected their lips slowly. 

Harry’s eyes opened wide in shocked before he let them close and he relaxed into the kiss. 

Louis broke the kiss and got back down on his feet,” crap that wasn’t cool was it? Shit sorry I-“ Harry interrupted Louis by connecting their lips again. He brought his hands up to Louis’ cheeks as the kiss got deeper.

They slowly pulled away from lack of air and stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever.

“So can I expect a second date?”, Louis said and smiled brightly.

“Of course”, he smiled and pecked Louis’ lips softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short I know sorry thanks so much for reading anyway=) if you guys think I should keep going with this story leave me a comment of what you want Larry to do next

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short I know but tell me if I should finish it or not


End file.
